Temporarily Forgotten
by EmbryStarscream
Summary: In one night her whole world came crashing down. Now Macon Walker must suffer the consequences. Heavily drugged up she goes to Camp Green Lake. She remembers what she did but will she tell them. She gains there trust. And there love. ZigzagXOC ON HIATUS
1. The Trial

We all know that Louis Sachar wrote holes. I only own Macon Sinclair Walker and Stoney. There will be characters I will add later on. If you like this story, please inform me.

1 The Trial…

The last thing I really remember was being in a small dark padded room. Three medics came in. One carried a syringe in his hand. The other two came at me holding me down, telling me not to fight back. I could feel the needle pierce the skin of inside of my right elbow. The coolness of the ejected medication starting to run through my vain. One of the medics calmly he tells me to day is the day I was going to court today, and that this was to calm me down.

What seemed like hours later I seemed to come to my scenes and realizing I was awake. I rolled my head so I was looking up. My eyes slowly adjust to the room I was in. I was in a court room. Sitting there in a straight jacket my shackles resting on my baggy black jeans slowly falling down to my original style converses. My lawyer Mr. Bourbon writing notes down on a pad of paper every now and then. I could not really comprehend where I am and why I'm here. A cold hard expression penetrates my face to hide my confusion with in.

The judge was talking about murder. He looks over at me and asks if I could go to the questioning booth. I shakily get up. My arms still bound in a straight jacket. If I lost my balance there would be no way for me to stop my fall. The chain of the shackles that was previously resting on my lap falls to the ground. With every wobbly step I take the clinking sound of the chain rang through out the room. The guard opened the door to the questioning booth and shut it after I got in.

Mr. Bourbon comes up to me. He talks to me in a careful and slow manor. "Now we are going to ask you some questions alright? Try to answer as truthfully and best you can alright?" He says I just stare straight ahead. He goes back and sits down.

Some woman comes at me holding a bible. "Put your right hand on the bible." They say. I snap my head at her and stare at her like she is stupid. She looks at the Judge. He nods for her to continue. "Will you state your name and age for the record?" It sounded more like a command than a question. "Macon Sinclair Walker… seventeen." I say in a quiet sarcastic manor, pausing after my name, and before my age. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" I stare for a moment. My jaw clenches be for I answer. "Yes…depending on whose god." I say slowly and darkly. She goes and sits some where.

A man from the table next to Mr. Bourbon gets up and walks over to me. He looks different from my lawyer. His face held more pity then anything else. He starts to talk to me. "Miss. Walker my name is Mr. Tobin. Do you know why you are here today?" I just stare at him.

"You are here because you committed a very serious crime. This crime could get you the death sentence in most states. You have been charged with arson, selling drugs which include; cocaine, heroin, ecstasy, marijuana, meth, and something we can not identify but find it can be even more dangerous than all of the others. Those two charges are nothing compared to murder. Miss. Walker you have murdered two maybe four people." I just stare. This amused me, but I didn't let that show. "Do you remember any of this? It happened yesterday." My eyes darted from the floor to him. For some reason I couldn't really remember most of what he said. But selling drugs I do remember.

I see my Aunt Lou in the room. Mr. Tobin went back to his seat. Then my lawyer Mr. Bourbon gets up and walks over to me. Looking me straight in the eye.

"Miss. Walker I believe you are too unstable for juvenile jail. You need to be a place where you can have fresh air." He says with a wink. Only I could see it. I knew where he was talking about. I start this manic laughter. They look at me.

The judge tells me I can go. The guard comes up and opens the booth and shuts it when I get out. Chains clinking till I got back to my seat and sat down. He calls up Mr. Tobin and Mr. Bourbon. They talk for a couple minutes. Then Mr. Tobin and Mr. Bourbon sit back down. Then for some odd reason the judge calls up my aunt. He talks to her for a minute then she goes back to the seat she occupied.

"Miss. Walker you will be attending Camp Green Lake to work and live with the warden." With that he got up and left. I get up and the people from the mental institution come up to me as did my aunt. My Aunt Lou comes and gives me a hug. Sadly and not caring I can't return it. "Honey there are something's I need to know." She said getting a pad of paper and a pencil out of her bag. I just nod my head "Your bra size, shirt size, pant size, shoe size and if there is anything else you will need." She tells me. I giver her a questioning look. "All your stuff was destroyed in the fire." She answers my silent question. I tell her everything.

The medics each grab my arm. I try to fight back. They apologies to my aunt for having to see this, the way I was acting. Then drag me out to the van. Before they could put me in the van I jerk my body anyway I could. That resulted in an extreme amount of pain, and a needle being put in my neck. The medics put me in the van. I hear one of them mumble, "I bet she just tore her stitches." Then gets in and starts the engine. We head back to the god forsaken asylum. Knowing that tomorrow will be the day I leave for good.


	2. Where Am I?

Along with Macon Stoney is mine and that is it.

2 Where am I?

It gets pretty hot sitting on a bus. It gets even worse when you're sitting on a bus in a straight jacket. Never mind the metal shackles or the black clothing. There was a medic, a guard and a bus driver on the bus besides me. I look down at the ground. Everything was kinda blurry. So it was hard to focas on something. My clothes were the same as yesterday. Beside me was a black messenger bag. 'I've never seen that before.' I thought to myself. 'Where am I?' I ask myself.

For reasons I don't understand I start to freak out, seeing things out of the corner of my eyes that probably shouldn't be there. I started to thrash my body around. I can hear myself screaming but I can't stop it. Slamming my head against the window triggered pain to pierce the rest of my body. "PULL OVER THE BUS!" The medic shouted to the driver. Still thrashing my body I could feel the bus swerve. Blood ran down my face. The medic coming running back with a bag, the guard right behind him. The guard held me down while the medic gave me a shot. My rage went back in to hibernation for now. When I calmed down they went back to their seats and the bus started up again. As my eyes rolled to the back of my head I slowly drifted back to the black dreamless sleep.

When I wake the panic starts to come back I had no clue where I was. I look down I had a straight jacket on looked around everything seemed blurry. "Lou she's awake." An unfamiliar voice said. Waking up to a voice you've never herd before was never a good sign. I try to get up and get away. It doesn't work. I try to sit up. "Hun, you're at Camp Green Lake now. You had a panic attack on the bus ride here. So they had to give you another shot. Today is the 2nd of February." Aunt Lou tells me as she undid the jacket. 'A panic attack seems a nice way to put it.' I tell myself. I noticed that the shackles were off. 'It's been three days since what every happened… happened.' I thought to myself looking down at the ground. I rub my eyes. "Upstairs, second door on the left is the bathroom." She says. She leaves the room leaving me with some guy. With in five minutes she comes back. "Here put these on when you get back ok." She says putting the clothing on the coffee table in front of me. There was a black sports bra, black shirt and an orange broiler suit.

I get up and head to the stair case. Walking like I was drunk. The stairs looked steep. I stumble up the stairs and fell down a few before I got to the top. To get to the bath room was another story. The hall looked like it went on for ever. 'It must be the meds.' As the medication wore off I felt extreme physical pain.

Finally I found the bathroom. I looked in the mirror there were bruises and cuts up and down my arms. Slowly I peeled off my black Korn shirt, cringing in pain as I stretched my arms up to take off the shirt. My blue eyes looked more icy than every. It looked like someone cut my black wavy hair, because now it was chin length. That didn't seem to bother me too much at least for the moment. Standing with my pants on and a bra my eyes dart to the fabric sticking up from by black baggy jeans. I undid my jeans a bit, satisfied to see what I was wearing black and red plaid boxers. I took off my jeans. My legs were all bruised with tiny scratches. But why my ribs were wrapped up? I took it off the wrapping. They were bruised so bad they looked black. There were cuts, some had stitches. It looked like I was operated on. They started to bleed again. They bleed quick, letting a lot of blood escape through the stitches. I let the blood drip down. Pushing the boxers four inches below my navel I could see more stitches. I looked closer in the mirror at my face. There was a big cut near my right eye that went to my eyebrow there was seven stitches. 'That's probably where the blood came from.' Now there was a nice bruise. Both of my wrists were in bandages with blood bleeding through. I took the bandages off. Stitches went all around my wrist. I wasn't a pretty sight to look at. After putting the bloody bandages in the trash I went down stairs, shirt still off.

My Aunt Lou was sitting on one of the love seats. "What happened to me?" I ask her. She looks up at me and her eyes widened. "You really don't remember do you, Macon." She asked me.

"Remember what?"

"Hun…You were raped. They broke three of your ribs, two on your left side and one on your right. You have steel rods holding them together." She says as her eyes tear up. She gets up and went to the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" I start screaming at her. "You need to calm down or you reopen your wounds. "NO! WHY AM I HERE? WHO THE FUCK IS HE? WHOS CLOTHES AM I IN?" I yell. "Mr. Sir, hold her down." Aunt Lou tells the man. He comes over and pushes me on the couch and tries to hold me down. I keep trashing around putting more pain in me. This could be a very strange sight, watching a teenage girl thrashing around in a bra and boxers. Making my unstitched cuts open, and tearing my stitches as I moved. I didn't care I didn't want him touching me. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME." My Aunt Lou comes at me with a syringe and ejects in my neck. "Mr. Sir you can leave the room. I'm going to have to change my niece. Then I would like you and Mr. Pendanski to take her to her tent. Act like she is a boy. Got that?" I hear her say as every thing starts to go blurry. I'm starting to get a little sick of being poked with needles. But I guess I should be used to it.

I'm aware of what is going on around me. But I can't move my body…it feel too heavy. I can't move my tongue. My mouth won't let me make any sort of sound. I know that Aunt Lou is putting me in different clothing. "You can come back in now." She says. I hear two to people walking in. One picks me up from under the arms and one grabs my feet. "I'll come back to get her crate." Mr. Sir says. At least I believe it is Mr. Sir. Someone opens the front door and we leave.

After what seemed like two minutes they walked up some stairs and walked a bit before setting me on a bed. "What's wrong with him?" I hear someone say. "Nothing they had to drug him for the bus ride here. His name is Macon." A man replies. "Now I want you to say your names when he wakes up. If he freaks out too much come get me or Mr. Sir." I hear them leave.

After about three hour I hear a bunch of foot steps. By then I could kind of open my eyes and move a bit. Talking I wouldn't be able to do for another hour. "He's awake." Some one says. Then six other guys surround me. "Are you alive?" I barley open my eyes. "It's time for dinner." Some one with glasses says. They start to walk out of the tent. I slowly get up and follow. Trying really hard to walk straight was a big challenge. I almost ran in to a light pole. We get our food and sit down. They tell me to sit between some crazy haired kid and some other kid. "Since you didn't dig today you wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone who did, would you?" I knew that was a question. And I really didn't care. I just let him take it. "So what are you in here for?" The Mexican asked me. I just look at him. Then take a bite of my food. Then a short guy with big ears came over. "Hello Macon! How are you? I'm Mr. Pendanski I will be your counselor." I just look at him with half open eyes. "Now the warden told me you won't be able to talk till tomorrow. So I understand that. Ok?" I just stare at him. He leaves. I eat my food. "See he wasn't being rude when he didn't answer your question man." The crazy haired kid said. I slowly get up and take my tray to the dumping station.

Stumbling I make my way back to the tent. I hear someone following me. But I don't turn around. Just go to my bunk and sit down. The guy following me comes up and offers a hand. "I'm Stoney a tent mate of yours." I barley shake his hand. "And you're Macon." I nod my head. He goes and sits on a bunk. I assume it is his. Then the other guys come in. "Time for introductions," Says the African American with glasses. 'He must be the leader. This is going to be fun.' I think to my self. They sit on the bunks near me, in a weird circle. Crazy hair, dude with do rag, guy with no hat, Stoney, Mexican, chubby African American and standing up was the 'leader.' I look at he points to and repeat their names in my head. "That's Zigzag, Squid, Barfbag, Stoney, Magnet, Armpit and I'm X-Ray." I just look at them trying to remember who is who. I look in my crate and grab my night pills. Pop them in my mouth and swallow them. Then take a drink of my canteen. They all head to there bunk and go to sleep. I take off my shoes and go to sleep.


	3. Bloody First Holes

We know I don't own anything but Macon and Stoney. Please vote on who Macon end up with. Thank you.

3 Bloody first hole

The trumpets go off and I fall out of my bed. I grab my work suit and change as fast as my batter body would allow me. Lucky for me the boys didn't look over. I put on and tied my boots, grabbed my pill container and shoved it in my pocket. Slowly I bent down to grab my canteen wincing at the movement. My body feels worse than it did yesterday. Quietly I followed the boys to the shed with the word 'Library' above it. I grab a shovel and a tortilla covered in honey eating it fast which made me gag when I was finished. We fill up our canteens then follow a truck out to the digging area.

It seemed like we were the farthest tent out. Even farther than F-tent. gets out of his truck and walk over to me. "You'll dig here, five feet by five feet. Your shovel is your measuring stick. Got it?" He says as he marks the ground with an X with the heel of his boot. He climbs back in his truck and leaves. I hold my shovel putting my left boot on it and jumped with my right. After I did that I realized that was a stupid idea. I landed on my ribs. I continued to dig as my eyes tear up. Knowing by lunch my white under shirt will be died red with my blood.

Bout four hours later the water truck came back around. I was not even near two feet. Luck for me Mr. Pendanski was driving. He got out and the boys got in line. I stepped out of my hole trying hard not to show the pain I was in. X at the front me at the end. This would be my chance to talk to him. I slowly walk up. "How are you to day, Macon?" asks me. I say nothing as he fills my canteen. I unbutton my suit a bit just enough to show him the blood. He hands me my canteen back. I set it on the ground. And pull him to the other side of the truck. "I need some more bandages." I tell him. He gives me a questioning look. I show him that I was bleeding through the bandages and the shirt I had on. "I'll bring you some back at lunch, and a new shirt ok?" I nod my head and thank him then button up my suit grab my canteen and go back digging.

"What was that all about?" X asks me. I ignore him. He gets up out of his hole, and drags me out of mine. Now I really wanted to cry. He grabbed me by the orange collar making me stand up. "I was talking to you." He says. I look up at him, I only five feet tall. "You really want to know what that was about." I say angrily. "Yeah I do." By now the rest of the tent is behind him. "Well that sucks for you." I say. I move his arms and go back to my hole. He grabs me. I flinch at his touch. "What did you show mom?" X asks, but this time in a harsh voice. "I showed him I needed new bandages. Not that's its any of your business!" Leaving X-Ray with a confused look upon his face I took the opportunity to go back to my hole. No luck. X grabs me by the back of my suit and yanks me back. He unbuttons my suit to see what I was talking about. 'Smarter than I thought'. I think to myself. Realizing what he was doing I tried to stop him. By the time he was done unbuttoning my suit he looked at me with wide eyes. My blood was soaking through pretty fast. "What the fuck happen to you?" Stoney asks. "You're a girl!" Armpit says in surprise. I nod my head debating with myself, not knowing what I should tell them. "I was in a fight. I end up like this." I say quickly. "What happened to the other guy?" Magnet asked. I slowly look at him, my eyes dead. Up until now I couldn't remember, but I didn't want to tell them. "They are worse off than me." I whisper but they could hear it.

I started to button it up but Zigzag stopped me. "You should probably leave it down." I took off the arms and tied it around my waist. By this action I was showing the guys the other cuts and bruises. The arms came untied in a second. Zigzag tied it for me. I thanked him. "Shit girl. You shouldn't be digging." Squid stated. I turn around and go back to my hole. "I have to be punished for what I did." I say as I grabbed my shovel. "I think you were." He said then went back to his hole, as did every one else. They don't know the rest of it. And I didn't plan on telling them.

Slowly lunch rolled around. The guys got in line. My hole was three feet deep. And as stupid as it sounded I couldn't get out. 'I must be pretty pathetic.' "Come on Macon." I hear Zigzag say. I try to get out. But fall back in. Zigzag sees this and helps me out. I grab my food and go back to my hole. comes and hands me a bag. After telling me to put the bloody bandages and shirt in the bag, he gets in his truck and leaves.

The other guys came and sat by me. Eating there lunch in silence. Then finally Armpit speaks. "What's in the bag?" I finish eating then look. "Bandages, gauze, medical tape, water probably to clean my hands and stuff before I put the new bandages on, soap, a shirt and a note." I say. "Would you like some help?" Squid asks. "Sure." I get up and pull my blood soaked shirt off. They all stared at me. "It looks like they tried to kill you." Barfbag says. I smile softly. Knowing I was going to throw up I grabbed my canteen and walked to a previously dug hole kneeled down and threw up. A hand was on my back rubbing softly. They hand me my canteen I take a drink and swish it around my mouth then spit out. I took another drink and took my afternoon pills.

I got up and grab the water and the soap and wash all the way up to my elbows. Squid does the same. "Can you move your arms a bit?" He asks quietly. I nod. Then put my hands up behind my head. He cleans off cleans off my stomach and my back. I wince in pain every now and then. "Are you ok?" Zigzag asks as I flinch. My eyes start to water. "Just peachy!" I say thinking of the KoRn song. They just look at me. He cleans extra carefully around my stitches. "Any place I didn't get besides your wrists?" Squid asks me. I push my suit down before pushing down my boxers to show him the stitches below my navel. He carefully cleans it then puts my boxers back in to place. Then Squid ties my suit arms around my waist. He gently rewraps my writs.

X gets up and comes over and looks. "What do you mean punished? What did you do?" He asks. "Chica, you really shouldn't be digging." Magnet says with manor of authority. "I'll finish your hole. You don't have that much left." Stoney offers. "I tell you back at the tent." I tell them. "Finish her hole. Zig you take her back to the tent. But put the top of her jump suit back on." He tells the guys. He looked like he was thinking of something. And I was not going to argue. I grab the stuff and put it back in the bag. Then I was about to grab my shovel when Zig grabbed it be for me. I get the new white t-shirt and put it on with the help of X. He also helped me put the top of the boiler suit back on. I silently thanked him before I walked with Zigzag back to the tent. "You must hate being around a bunch of teenaged hormonal boys." Zig says to break the silence. I think for a minute. "It's better than being around girl complaining about PMS." He nods his head in agreement. "You don't do that do you?" I look at him. "Do what?" He looks straight ahead. "Complain about that?" I shake my head "Rarely." By the time we got to the tent he had to help me walk. He helps me sit down on my bed. Then he goes to take a shower.

"How long has she been out Zig?" I could hear X ask. "I don't know. She was awake when I left." Beds squeak as they sit down. "Good that means we can talk." X stats. After a couple seconds he continues. "We need to protect her. Watch over her. She needs to be with us at all times." He tells them. "Even to the bathroom?" Barfbag asks. "Yeah, even at the showers. Got that? No one outside this tent can know she is a girl." They all agree. "You want to know why I'm here." I say as them rolling over to face them, and then sit up. "Yes." Armpit says. I nod my head to agree. "No interruptions." They agree.


	4. My Story

We all know that Louis Sachar wrote holes. I only own Macon Sinclair Walker and Stoney.

4 My Story

I turn around and face them. Before I start I wait for them to sit.

"Ok…um…I guess it all started when I was 12 years old. My dad worked a lot and didn't get a lot of money for it. His job usually took him out of the state. My mom… well she defiantly wasn't Susie home maker. In the public she acted like you typical house wife. You know lovey dovey I take care of my family. The truth was she wasn't. She made drugs, a lot of different kinds too. She even invented her own which she named Notic. I was her test subject. That's probably why I'm fucked up now." I laugh softly to myself. "She made me sell them. Cause I could get into schools. Places were she really couldn't. I never had a problem with it. I didn't do them, only when she made me. Our whole basement was her lab. My dad never went down there and never asked about it. He didn't care." I pause and took a deep breath. The whole time I talked I never looked up. Just at my hands.

"My mom she was working on a new drug. Once again she used me as a test subject. Now that I think about it, I do believe she went a little over board on the dosage. If you know what I mean."I say with a smirk. Then I continued.

"I herd screaming. I thought it was part of the hallucination when I could sober up a bit I went to go up the stairs. But two guys came down. They had bags with them. It looked like they weren't expecting to see me. I tried to run to a window, but didn't get very far. They both beat me up a bit before ah…um…raping me. They grabbed some drugs and left. I didn't bother to get dressed. I went up stairs to see my mom and dad dead. There was blood every where. I knew what I had to do." I could feel the hate and anger rise up in me.

"I went up stairs showered and changed my cloths. Grabbed the switch blade my ex-boyfriend Jess gave me and went down stairs. I dragged my parent's bodies to the back yard. Then I emptied the gas from my parent's cars and put it in to a couple of buckets. Then I grabbed anything else that was flammable. Turning any alarms that could alert the police or fire department off I spread it evenly on every floor of the house and set it on fire. I watched for a minuet then got on my dirt bike and went to find the guys." A crazy smile appears on my face. I looked up at the guys.

"When I got there we fought for a bit. They also had blades. They got me pretty good as you can tell. Then I slashed both of there throats and stabbed them 20 times each." I look at the floor. "So I am here for selling drugs, arson and murder of two people. They think I killed my parents too. "

They all looked surprised. I know I'm the only murderer here. "You're serious, aren't you?" Zig asks. I nod. Damn. The dinner bell goes off. We all get up and go to the mess hall. I walk slowly but the guys still walk with me. We got our food and sat down at our clamed table. "After dinner every one goes to there tent and stays there. That's when you will take your shower. Tonight Zig and Squid will go with you." X tells me. I eat my food in silence. They have a bit of small talk that's bout it. Quietly I wait for them to finish. We get up dump our trays then head to our tent. They talk while I grab my stuff. I look in my crate in there was; towel a notebook, pen, pencil, razor, shampoo, soap, two pair of boxers, two sports bras, a black t-shit, a black wife beater, two pairs of socks and a picture of my parents. My eyes go wide; I turn the picture so I don't have to see it.

I grab my bathing stuff and the four shower tokens I was given and left. Both Squid and Zig walked beside me. We get to the shower stalls I go in put my stuff on the bench and undressed. Zig turns around to say something but soon realizes that I'm naked. He stares for a minute then quickly turned around blushing. I put my tokens in and showered. The water shut off after five minutes. I put my sports bra on and boxers. Realizing I would half to take my boots and suit off to go to sleep. "I'm done." The words slip out of my mouth as I picked up my stuff. They turn around. "Let me take that for you." Squid says grabbing my stuff. I clutched my ribs knowing I need to take the pain medication I was given. Zig picked me up. We walked back to the tent. "Why are you carrying me?" I ask him. "You're hurt." He replies simply. When we get into the tent he lays me on my bed gently. I take my pills and tell the guys good night.


	5. Stiched Like Sally

We all know I do not own Holes. Louis Sachar does. All I own is Macon and Stoney. For those who do read. Feed back in much appreciated.

Thank you.

5 Stitched like Sally

"Yo, Macon, wake up? You gotta get up!" X-Ray says shaking me gently. My attempt at getting up landed me on the floor twisted in my sheets. I can hear Stoney laughing at me so I flip him off. While on the floor I grab a black wife beater and my work suit and toss them on my bed. After untangling my self I put on my suit, wife beater and boots. Most of the guys were already out of the tent. Only X waited for me. He grabbed his shovel and I grabbed mine. We ate our honey covered tortilla and walked with the rest of our tent to the digging spot.

I was off to an easy start. My hole was going smoothly. Well as smooth as it can be. Humming sometimes singing the words to the song 'Somebody, Someone' by KoRn. It is one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands. It's going to be a very long time before I listen to them again. My mind moves on to another subject. Eventually I stopped thinking all together. I was content with that.

"Macon, come get water." Armpit yells at me. Squid waves his hand in my face. Disturbing the trance I was in. He grabs my hand and helps me out of my hole. "You're farther than you were yesterday," Barfbag states. I just nod in agreement. Then go to my rightful place, the back of the line. Slowly the line moves. Mr. Sir is filling the canteens this time. I never really met him. "How are you doing today, Macon?" I look at him strangely. "I've been better," Answered in a mono tone voice. He hands me back my canteen. "Mr. Pendanski will be bringing lunch. He will also have bandages for you." says then gets in to the truck. I head to my hole.

I unbutton the top part of my suit. My bruises were getting darker. Slowly blood had been seeping through the bandages. My mind crawled back in to the trance it once was in. Dig, scoop, and toss over and over again. Nothing else mattered at the moment. I cared about nothing.

Slowly time creeps by. Through my trance I could hear Magnet and Armpit talking to each other. Something Magnet said caught my attrition. "Your really think she murdered someone do you?" I smirk at that. "Why do you think I'm here then?" I ask Magnet as I turned to face him. He had a shocked expression. "I'm just saying you don't like the type Chica." Now he just looked embarrassed. I jumped out of my hole. Flinching as the pain hits me. "You shouldn't have done that." X yells at me. I ignore him and creep over to Magnet's hole, settling in a crouching position. "Anyone can kill if they have a reason…Only murders have the balls to go through with it." I tell him with a dark manor. Getting up thinking I shouldn't have sat like that. I get back to my hole and continue to dig.

Approximately ten minutes later Mr. Pendanski comes with lunch. X-Ray helps me out of my hole. "You should be more careful with what you do" X commands as we head to the rightful position in the line. I grab my lunch and Mr. Pendanski hands me a bag. Knowing what it contains, I head back to my hole and sat down. Thinking I would be alone. But I was wrong. Oh so very wrong. Just after I sat down at the edge of my hole; Zigzag, Squid and Stoney joined me.

I eat quickly then peer in to the bag. The normal Bandages, gauze, tape and antiseptic the things I would need. Thinking I didn't need any help I take off my wife beater. Then strip all of my old bandages. Staring at my wrist I turn them counting the stitches. Twenty on my left, twenty one on my right in a way it reminded me of Sally from 'The Nightmare before Christmas'. With my fingers I trace my stitches on my stomach and my chest. The way they felt reminded me of a base ball you know the red stitching. I pulled my sports bra down far enough to see where the stitches ended and began. It looks like they tried to tare me apart. They were savages. I was there pray.

Anger was rising and fast. I start to walk away from my tent, away from the camp. I dropped in to a hole and started to punch the wall of it. Anger was replaced with pain. I hit the walls so bruises would appear later. Weakly I jumped out of the hole and headed back to my hole.

"You want some help with the bandages?" Zigzag asked. I noticed they went back to there own holes. "Sure…that would be nice." He cleans off his hands and jumps in to my hole. I jump in beside him. Zigzag cleans and bandages me up. "How are the wounds on your chest?" He asks looking directly in to my eyes. The question was to lie to him or not. Sure they hurt like a bitch and the antiseptic would probably help. But I don't know if I could put it on my self. "How do you know about that?" I question him. Zig starts to blush a bit. Last night when I turned around I saw them. 'Oh that's right.' I think to myself. I pulled down the bra to let him put some on the antiseptic on the cuts. Laughing to my self as he hesitated, blushing worse than last night. "Um…Do you need bandages there?" He asks quietly. "I don't know…I don't think it's possible to put bandages there." I say pointing at my boobs. I put my top back on and he ties the arms around my waist tighter then leaves. "Thanks" I say quietly. I continue to dig my hole.

A couple hours later came the last water run of the day. I grabbed the bag with the bandages and got out of the hole, with the help of X-Ray of course. I get my water and hand Mr. Sir the bag. Looking at everyone's hole I realized that they would be done soon. Then I went back to my hole and looked at it. I only had a foot and a half to go. I felt oddly accomplished.

An hour later I was finished. Squid was nice enough to wait for me. In a way he had too. Not that I was complaining or anything. "So who's going with me tonight?" I asked him. "X and Pit." Squid says simply. We throw our shovels in to the pile, then head to our tent in silence. "I'm going to take a shower." He tells me as I walk to my bed and lay down. He walks out and some one walk in. they walk closer to me and I look up. "Let's go to the Rec room." Zigzag says to me. I get up and check my suit to see if it was buttoned up high enough. "Hey Zig, thanks for bandaging me up and for putting on the antiseptic." I say as I followed him out of the tent and to the rec room. "Well we don't want it to get infected now do we?" He says sitting down in front of a broken television. With a pained expression on my face I sit beside him.

Dinner time as eventful as always the boys talk I stay silent. My mind thinking of Kale Thompson and Avery Morgan the guys I killed. I knew them I used to sell drugs to them and one of there friends. Thompson and Morgan always hung out with another guy. Why wasn't he there when they killed my family?


	6. Jess Dermot

Sorry I don't remember Lump's real name in Holes so in my story it will be Jess Dermot. I don't own holes. I only own Macon and Stoney.

6 Jess Dermot

For the next couple of days my mind keeps thinking about the events that got me here. What I could have done differently. Did I regret what I did? Of course I didn't. I did what I thought would be right. I did what I had to do. There is a guy that looks familiar to me. I believe they call him Lump. I waited till lunch to ask X about it. Till then I would dig my hole. After I dig today I was told to go to the warden's house, my aunt's house.

Two hours later Mr. Pendanski arrives with the lunch. Man was I happy. I was so hungry. I jump out of my hole grab my lunch after everyone else then headed back to my hole. "Yo, Switch, sit by me." I keep walking not aware that it was me that they were talking to me. Zig comes up behind my and grabs my arm pulling to X-Ray's hole. "Your name is Switch now." Zig says in a whisper. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I sit between Zigzag and Squid. We eat our lunch the guys talking every now and then. "X, what is Lumps real name? Not his nickname." I ask. X looks over at me. "Jess Dermot I don't think you should talk to him. He's been in an extremely bad mood after he found out his two friends were killed." He tells me. 'FUCK' I scream in my head. I eat my lunch in silence. Then go back to my hole.

I get done a couple minutes after Squid and Zigzag. I found it a little funny that I was done before Armpit and Magnet. "Switch walk back with me." Squid asks me. As we walked back we talked occasionally. "You know Lump don't you? You're the one that killed his friends." Zigzag asks me. More like knew. But how did he? I'm not easy to read. I look down at the ground. Yes, I KNEW him. I used to love him but not anymore. He was the one that gave me the switch blade. "I knew him." I say. My face held no emotion. So they couldn't read it. At the shovel shed we went our separate ways.

Slow and quite I made my way up the steps to the wardens' front door. I had to make sure no one heard or saw me. I knocked on the door. My aunt peaked threw the curtains before opening the door. She beckoned me to come in side. I shut the door behind me. "Follow me." Aunt Lou says walking up the stairs. She walked in to a room. "This is your room. That is your bathroom. Why don't you go take a long shower? Then I'll take out your stitches." All I could do was nod.

As a child when I came to stay with her I would always sleep in this room. On the dresser there were pictures of my mom and dad. Oddly enough there was a picture of me and Lump. I must have left it here when he was my boyfriend. I put the frame down, so I wouldn't have to look at it. I opened the first drawer it held underwear and socks. They looked new. Shutting the door I was unsure if I wanted to open the other three. Fighting the questioning in my mind, my hands slid to the next drawer and opened it. It contained tank tops and halter tops. All dark colors. At that I smirked. Shutting that drawer then opened the next. There were t shirts and long sleeve shirts. Some were of bands I liked. The last drawer contained skirts and shorts. Despite everything I felt like she cared about me. More than my own mother had. Curiosity overwhelmed me. I went to the closet slowly I opened it. There were some dresses in it. Pants were hanged on the lower line. There was a shoe rack with shoes on it. I shut it and went to bathroom. There was make up in one of the drawers some jewelry in the other. I striped down and took a forty minute shower.

It felt good to be in a shower for that long. I got out and looked in the mirror after wrapping a tower. I am going to have so many scars because of them. I dry my hair then brush it. Grabbing clean black boxers, a black bra and a black Atryu I go back to the bathroom to put them on. There is a knock on the door and my aunt came in. She had a pair of scissors that looked like they were meant to cut stitches. "I bet that felt nice." Aunt Lou says to me referring to the shower. I nod my head in agreement. "Let's get those stitches out now, shall we. You will need to take off your shirt. Why don't you lay in the bed? It will be easier that way. " I lay down and she takes out the stitches. "So…how are you?" She asks pushing my boxers down so she could get to the stitches below my navel. Laughing in my head at the fact she is trying to have a conversation with me. "I'm fine." I lie. The truth is I haven't been fine in along time. No one knew that. No one cared. At least that's what I thought. When she was done I put my shirt back on then my suit laced my boots. I got up and looked around the room. My eyes landed on my hat. Grabbing it and putting it on me as I headed for the door. "Here, you'll need these." My aunt hands me my pill container. She opens the door for me.

By now most of the boys would be in the rec room. That's were I will go. Before going in I scanned the room. Lump was sitting on a chair with his foot propped on a stool. Zigzag was on the floor in front of the TV. Careful I decide to sit next to him. Walking over to him I made sure Lump could not see my face, and then sat down on the other side of Zig. "Where were you?" Zig asks me taking his eyes off the broken TV. "The warden took my stitches out." We sit there until dinner.

Dinner is the same as always. No one really talks tonight. After dinner we went to out tent. The boys talked for a bit. I sit on my bed thinking. The memories were driving me insane. Maybe fresh air will help. My legs push me off my bed and carry me outside. The sounds of foot steps are right behind me. Arms wrap around my waist, forcing me to turn around. Zigzag is my captor. I stare into his eyes. He tilts his head down ward to kiss me. I kiss back the step away to breath. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He tells me, and then goes back inside to get his stuff. When he comes out he gives me a smile and walks by.

Someone walks near me. My thought is he is on his way to the out house. But he stops in front of me. I look closer at his face. "I thought it was you, Macon." Those words come straight from Lumps mouth. My only response was. "Yeah well, what do you expect from me?" He steps closer. "Why are you here?" I raise my eyebrow to that. "You know my reputation." Lump just looks at me. "Selling drugs would get you sent to a girl's jail." I stood up. Looking him straight in the eye. "You got me. You need to pick better friends." I say to him and start walking to the showers. Lump grabs my arm. "What are you talking about?" Tell him or don't tell him. It was a hard decision. "Thompson and Morgan came into my house. THEY murdered my parents. THEY beat and raped me. I could care less about the drugs they stole. So you know what I did." I say stepping closer to him. "I took the switch blade you gave me. I killed them. You know what." The last part I whispered in his ear. "I enjoyed it." He looked shocked. "You're the one that killed them." I smirked. He walked away.

"Hey what was that about?" Zigzag said from behind me. He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me back to the tent. "He knows who I am. He knows what I did." I tell him. "You think he'll tell people you're a girl." I shake my head and give him a kiss before we enter the tent. "Good night, boys" I say to them then go to bed.


	7. Love In A Hole

As you know I do not own Holes. I only own Macon "Switch" and Stoney.

6 Love in a Hole

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Zigzag and I have gotten extremely close. Our tent knew and didn't care as long as it didn't go out side of our tent. Lump told no one that he knew me or that I was a girl. Life was pretty much good I guess. Digging was getting much easier now that my cuts were healed. My ribs hurt on occasion.

It was after dinner and the boys were talking about their families and friends back home. I didn't have any of that so I didn't involve my self in their conversation. After awhile hearing them talk got to me. With out a sound I got off my bed and sneaked out the back flap on the tent.

Lying on my back I stared up at the stars. "Beautiful." I say out loud to myself. "Not as beautiful as you are." Someone says. Standing over me was Zigzag. He offers a hand helping me up. When I was fully standing he kissed me on my lips hungrily. Slowly he led me away from our tent in to the nearest hole, which had to be a good twenty five feet away. He jumped in first, and then catches me as I jumped in after him. As we make out we unbutton each others suits. I lay down as we finished stripping each other. He kisses me again before spreading my legs. "Are you ready, Macon?" He asks me looking in my eyes. I nod my head yes. Slowly he enters me. Soon after he picks up his pace and picks up a rhythm. Kissing and rubbing my breast every now and then. When he was done he handed me my clothes and put his own on. "Sorry it was dirty." Was he apologizing for having sex in a hole? "It's alright. I have to take a shower anyways." I tell him with a smile as I get dressed. Zigzag jumps out of the hole, then reaches down and pulls me out. "Go to the front of the tent. I get your stuff." I walk in front of the tent and wait for him.

We walk to the showers. I undress and put in my tokens. Zigzag turns around. "You know you don't have to turn around. You have already seen me naked." A smirk goes on my lips as these words slip out. "I know. But I have to watch. Make sure no one sees you." That was all he said. When I was done I got dressed and grabbed Zigzag's hand. Together we made our way back to the tent. Before we entered I gave him a quick kiss. "Good night, boys" I say as I made my way over to my bed. Stripping down to my sports bra and boxers I look over at Zigzag and mouth 'I love you'. He mouths it back. I climb in bed and go to sleep.

My nights are filled with endless nightmares. Sad to say the nightmares are really my memories. For some reason I can never wake up from them. It's like my body is frozen.

Quickly morning comes. Today I wake up by my self. I get dressed in my work suit and lace up my boots. Grabbing my canteen and hat I follow the guys out of the tent. Zigzag looked over at me and grabs a shovel. I smile at him as I grabbed mine. He doesn't smile back. We walk out to the digging area in silence.

While digging I wondered if something was wrong with Zigzag. Was he regretting last night? Thoughts continued in my mind. The rest of the day I kept to my self even during lunch I ate by myself. How could I let a guy get under my skin like that? When I was done with my hole I walked back with X-Ray. I never looked at Zigzag when I walked by his hole. When I got back to my tent I went in and lay down on my bed. X mumbled something about going to take a shower. Turning over on my side I looked out the window. Slowly I start drifting to sleep.

"Hey baby…Switch wake up!" waking up to some one shaking my gently always freaks me out. I fall off my bed. Some one helps me up. Turning about I find out it is Zigzag. "Hey." Comes tumbling out of my mouth. "Hi, it's dinner time." He says back. We walk out of the tent and went in to the mess hall.

The one thing I learned about this place is stays the same. Every day is a repeating pattern. You get up; eat your breakfast which consists of a tortilla covered in honey and dig your hole. When your digging the water truck comes twice a day and between the two runs you get lunch. After you dig you go back to camp throw your shovel in the pile then take a shower. That's if you're a guy. When you're done with a shower you hang out in your tent, play basket ball at the hoops, or chill in the rec room. Which is quite literary a wreck. From there you wait for dinner. Dinner is always the same unidentified goop. After dinner are counseling sessions and bed time. Personally I was ok with a constant normality.


	8. It Was A Bad Idea

I do not own Holes. I only own Macon "Switch" and Stoney.

7 It was a bad idea

It has been three months since Zigzag and I first had sex. But lately I don't think it was such a good idea. I love Ziggy, don't get me wrong. But I don't know. I feel like there is something wrong.

As I sleep disturbing dreams creep through my mind. Frozen in a state where I couldn't wake up to save my life. The dream was more of a memory of when my parents were killed. It was like I was watching. I watched myself being raped. I can't take it anymore. When I was granted the will to wake up I had this need to throw up. But when I got back to the tent all eyes were on me. Not looking at anyone I give them a small smile as I head over to my bunk to get my work suit on. Heading to the shovel shed I grabbed my shovel and grabbed my breakfast. D-Tent wasn't far behind me. I was silent on our walk to the digging site. The boys never were.

When lunch came around I was already halfway done. I can't wait to be done. I've puked three times out here. The boys haven't asked questions but I know that they would soon. As I got my lunch Mr. Sir informed me that the warden would like to see me in her house when I was done digging. Nodding my head I go back to my hole. I wondered why she wanted to see me. When I was done I continued my hole. Wanting to be alone I got up and left.

The warden opened the door before I knocked. Slowly I walked in. We walked into the kitchen. She motioned for me to sit down at the kitchen table. My Aunt Lou goes to the fridge and grabs two cokes, then sits down a cross from me. I take mine and open it. It's been a long time since I had a soda. "Macon, I need to know something." She starts. I look at her. "Have you been having sex?" I was a bit surprised that she put it so bluntly. Not knowing what to say. I just nod. I know what she was getting at. My eyes filled with tears. Quickly they spilled out and ran down my cheeks. I put my chin to my chest. Not sure if I should be ashamed. "That's what I thought. Hun, I'm not mad. I just thought I should ask. You haven't come by the last three months to get supplies." She rubs my hand. "I'll call my doctors; see if I can get you in today. Ok?" I just nod. She gets up and goes over to the phone. "Why don't you go take a shower?" With that I get up and go up stairs.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around my self, the dried and brushed my hair. My aunt was sitting on my bed. "Honey, get dressed in something other then your suit ok. We need to leave now." She gets up and leaves so I could have some privacy. Looking in my closet I decided on a nice red halter dress and black wedged sandals. Before getting dressed I looked out the window. Most of my tent would be in the Wreck room right now. They would be playing pool or chilling on the broken couch. Ziggy would be sitting on the floor watching the broken TV. I turned from the window and got dressed.

The car ride was pretty quiet. That was fine with me. It was a two hour drive to the doctors. We got there around five p.m. Aunt Lou checked me in. It wasn't a long wait before they called me into the office.

It's official, I'm three months pregnant. I've got pictures and the prenatal vitamins to prove it. But I wonder what Zigzag was going to think.


	9. Be A Man Zigzag

For those who have read my story I thank you.

9 Be a Man Zigzag

Telling Zigzag would be hard. To be honest I didn't know who I would do it. I love him so much but he is very paranoid and pretty crazy. Maybe that's what attracted me to him.

It's been four days since Aunt Lou took me to the doctors. She told me that I would stop digging and do other things when my stomach got bigger. Until then I would dig. The boys and I are done digging for the day. Now they are in the rec room.

I'm lying on my bed looking at the sonogram picture of my baby. Quickly I shove the picture into my pocket as I heard someone enter the tent.

"Hey, Macon why aren't you in the rec room with us?" I look over to the speaker.

"I don't feel like it, Zig."

I say to him as I turned my head so I could look at the tent wall in front of me. He walks over to me. In my peripheral vision I see him bend down and pick something up. 'Oh shit the picture. How did it fall out?' I scream to my self. Zigzag studies it for a moment than looks at me. Confusion filled his eyes yet he held a blank face.

"What is this?" He asks somewhat hardened voice.

So much I wanted to turn away from him at the moment, but I knew I had to look at him. Tell him the truth. I swing my feet of my bed and stood up. Quickly I unbuttoned my suit enough so it was two inches bellow my belly button. Grabbing the hand without the picture I placed it on my lower stomach, placing it on my baby bump. Before I spoke I chose my words carefully.

"Ricky, you have to listen to me before you say anything ok. I'm going to have a baby. Ricky I'm three months pregnant. That bump you feel…that's our baby."

Tears had filled up Zigzag's eyes. To be honest I had no idea what was going on in his head. He moves his hand around the baby bump. It kind of looked like he was thinking. Slowly he moved his hand away and started to button up my suit.

"That explains something. Your chest has gotten bigger. We have been having a lot of sex. I knew something like this was going to happen."

Did he know before me? This is crazy. I took a step back. Zigzag takes one towards me. The sonogram picture was still in his hand. Maybe he wanted to keep it.

"So you knew before I said anything?"

I asked with confusion in his voice. Zigzag seemed to back to normal. What we considered as his normal anyways. His eyes go wide before talking.

"You haven't gotten your period in three months. You haven't been bitchy. You've been throwing up. Like I said before your chest has gotten bigger."

It was all true so, but he didn't have to put it so blunt. I sat down on my bed so I had to look up at him. But then I always have to look up at him. Was he mad at me? Sometimes we can never tell. Other times we could. Sometimes I didn't want to know.

"Are you mad at me?"

Quietly those five words come out of my mouth. Zigzag looks down at me. He just shrugs. It's not like we will ever see each other when he leaves. So I guess it doesn't matter much.

"Why should I be? It's not like you can get your self pregnant. Could you? I don't think I would make a good dad. Did you sleep with Squid? Is it Squids?"

How could he think that? I love him. Squid is just a friend. Zigzag didn't wait for me to answer to his ramblings. He just left the tent with the picture in his hand. I don't know what to tell the other guys. Maybe I wouldn't. No one knows I'm a girl except for my tent and Lump. If this doesn't blow my cover when it is time for me to give birth will. In the middle of my ranting thoughts the dinner bell rang. Slowly I get up and walk to the mess hall with hands in my pockets. I was the last in line and the last to sit down. I sit in my normal place. The guys were talking like always even Ziggy. He acted like nothing happened today. But he didn't look or talk to me. When dinner was done I left with the guys. I grabbed my shower stuff and headed to the showers.

"Switch, wait up."

Knowing it was Squid I stopped and waited. When he caught up I continued to walk. I don't know if Zigzag said anything to him. But if Ziggy thinks that Squids the dad he would have. We walked in silence to the showers.

"Hey, are you ok? You didn't talk at dinner."

Squid asks as we reach the showers. He turns around as I start to undress and put in my tokens. Quietly debating before I answer him.

"I guess you could say Zigzag and I got into a fight."

"What?"

With that he turned around. Luckily for me I had a towel on. I raise my eye brow and motioned for him to turn around before I said anything. Squid did and crossed his arms. As I got dressed I left my suit unbuttoned. Tonight I felt extra hot for some reason.

"Before dinner I told Zigzag something. I guess he didn't like it."

I pick up my stuff to show that I am ready to leave. It looked like Squid wasn't. Why did I feel like I was going to be here a while.

"What did you tell him? I couldn't have been that bad right? His grudge can't last that long. It never does."

With that I looked down at the ground. Personally I don't think what I did was bad. I sit down on the bench in front of Squid.

"This grudge might last six more months."

"Why? Are you pregn..?"

Before he could get the rest out I put my head in my hands and start to cry. He sits down with me. Not knowing what to do he pulled me closer letting me cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes I was done, for now at least.

"For some reason he thinks you're the dad. I tried to tell him that we were friends. But he ran out the door. He took one of the pictures with him."

Squid just looks at me. It looks like he is thinking hard before he speaks again.

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know. That why I don't understand."

Squid gets up pulling me with him. He pulls me all the way to the tent letting me go before we walk into the tent. I go to my crate and put my stuff in then sit on my bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

I hear Squid yell. Quickly I look up Squid had Zigzag pined up against a pole.

"IT'S NOT MINE. IT'S YOURS GOT THAT. AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP HER I WILL."


	10. Lets Just Get the Whole Tent Involved

We all know that Louis Sachar wrote Holes. I only own "Switch" Macon Walker and Stoney. If you like this story, please inform me. Thanks for reading.

-Embry

10 Lets Just Get the Whole Tent Involved

A shirtless X-Ray quickly runs over to Squid and Zigzag followed by Magnet and Stoney. They pulled the boys apart. "What the fuck are you two fighting about?" X demanded to know. Squid looked over at me. X followed his glance. Zigzag didn't. "Zigzag are you gonna tell them or should I?" Squid asks his friend, as he turned to face him again. I sit down on my bed. "What are you talking about?" X questions him again. "Zigzag this is your only chance. As your friend I'm begging you to make the right choice." Squid says to him calmly. You could tell Zigzag was thinking. About what who knows? He was looking at everyone's faces very quickly never stopping on a particular one. "I got Switch pregnant." He says simply. He said it like it didn't matter, like it wasn't a big deal. There is a baby growing in me. That's a fucking big deal! With that all heads snap towards me. "WHAT?" Stoney yells. I look down at the ground. My hands rest on my growing bump. "How far along are you?" This question came from X. "Three months." The words come mumbling out of my mouth. "WHAT?" This time it came from Magnet. "This is defiantly going to prove she's a girl!" Armpit says shaking his head. "Is that why you were gone one day for a long time?" X asks as he kneeled down in front of me. I nod. "The warden wanted to see me. She asked me some questions. I didn't tell her who the father is though. Then she took me to the doctors. They did an ultra sound and gave me pictures of my baby. The warden said I was to dig till I got to big." Tears formed in my eyes and slowly slid down my cheeks. "Zig is accusing me of being the baby's dad." Squid tells X-Ray as he walked over to us. "Is that true?" X asks me still kneeling in front of me. I nod. X gets up and walks away. I hear a noise and something heavy fall to the ground. My head snaps up. Zigzag was on the ground out cold. "Everyone go to bed. Switch you'll need your rest." I take off my suit leaving me in black wife beater and black boxers. Squid and X come over to me and pat my stomach before heading off to their own beds.

My morning consist of waking up to throwing up what I consumed for dinner. A hand was rubbing my back as if finished up. "Morning sickness" Squid was the speaker. "All damn day sickness." I reply as he helps me up. We head back to the tent just in time for the trumpets to go off. I get my suit on and tie my boots. "I would kill for a cheese pizza." I announce. Magnet gives me a weird look. "What?" I grab my shovel and my breakfast and follow my tent to the dig sight.

Bout two hours in to digging I see my breakfast again. This time it was X-Ray to be my support. As I dug I wondered what Aunt Lou was going to make me do with my baby when it was born. Would she make me give it up? I sure hope not. I wanted to keep him…her. My thoughts drifted off.

Soon it was lunch time. I sat with the boys. "Should you be digging?" Magnet asks randomly. "That's not the first time I've herd that." I reply. "I think what he means wouldn't it cause stress on the baby." X said clearing up Magnets question. I sat and thought about it. "I donno I've never been pregnant before." I looked over at Zigzag. There was a bruise forming around his eye were X had punched him. Part of me felt bad for him.

Today I watched the guys play pool. I figured if the guy I am in love with was going to be an ass to me. I'm going to ignore him. The rest of the night went pretty well. Dinner was quiet. Back at the tent the guys played there little games and talked. I just lie on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

Sorry it sucked. Thanks to the very few who do read it.


End file.
